Beyond
by Vegence Guild
Summary: Berawal dari persahabatan mereka sejak kecil di panti asuhan Prontera, delapan orang remaja tergabung dalam sebuah guild bernama VEGENCE dan memulai hari demi hari penuh warna bersama-sama. Tugas utama mereka? Membasmi Freyjanity dan para monster ciptaan mereka dari Kerajaan Rune Midgard. MULTI-CHAPTER!


From Noct, to Vegence.

Happy reading!

* * *

Freyja merupakan dewi yang sangat cantik serta baik hati dan mencintai segala jenis kehidupan yang ada di muka bumi ini. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika Odin, sang suami, mengkhianatinya. Freyja yang merupakan panutan dari banyak orang berubah menjadi seorang dewi kehancuran yang menciptakan malapetaka di mana-mana untuk membalas dendam atas perbuatan Odin padanya.

Hal itu membuat Freyja terpaksa diusir dari Asgard, yang merupakan dunia tempat tinggal para dewa. Freyja yang dirundung amarah memutuskan untuk menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang diciptakan oleh Odin—termasuk benua Midgard—dengan bantuan kedua belas Valkyrie yang merupakan pengikut setianya. Masa di mana Freyja dan kedua belas Valkyrie menciptakan kehancuran di dunia disebut sebagai "Hari Kegelapan".

Pada hari-hari terakhir sebelum kehancuran Benua Midgard, muncul seorang pahlawan bernama Chaos. Chaos mengumpulkan beberapa orang pasukan yang ditemuinya selama berpetualang dan bersatu untuk menggulingkan Freyja serta kedua belas Valkyrie yang setia padanya. Chaos bersama teman-temannya berhasil mengalahkan ketiga belas orang tersebut dan menyegel mereka ke dalam Vanaheim.

Tiga ratus tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Muncul sebuah organisasi religius bernama Freyjanity yang merupakan pemuja dari Freyja. Mereka percaya bahwa Freyja akan datang untuk kedua kalinya di dunia ini dan mereka menunggu hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Kenyataannya memang banyak pihak yang masih percaya akan kekuatan Freyja dan bahkan beranggapan bahwa Freyja telah menjadi bagian dari diri mereka sendiri. Freyjanity memilih dua belas "pemimpin" mereka, sama seperti Freyja dengan kedua belas Valkyrie-nya. Freyjanity merupakan ancaman bagi dunia karena mereka mencoba untuk menciptakan portal-portal ke Vaneheim, yang memungkinkan Freyja serta kedua belas Freyjanity untuk bebas.

Freyjanity menculik anak-anak kecil dari seluruh Kerajaan Rune Midgard dan meletakkan mereka di sebuah laboratorium tua untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan. Mereka ingin menciptakan manusia abadi dengan cara menyuntikkan bagian hati Ymir—atau bisa disebut dengan raksasa—ke dalam tubuh mereka. Reinhart Gaebolg yang merupakan raja Kerajaan Rune Midgard pada saat itu memerintahkan para ksatrianya—yang dipimpin oleh Zeras Hyperion—untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak kecil tersebut. Setelah peperangan hebat melawan Freyjanity dan monster-monster ciptaan mereka, anak-anak kecil tersebut berhasil diselamatkan, meskipun dengan pengorbanan nyawa dari berbagai macam pihak, termasuk istri Zeras sendiri.

Zeras yang memiliki tiga orang anak kandung yang juga menjadi korban penculikan tersebut memutuskan untuk merawat anak-anak kecil yang telah kehilangan rumah dan melatih mereka untuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat secara fisik maupun mental dalam menjalani kerasnya hidup. Freyjanity masih berkeliaran dan Zeras merasa sudah menjadi takdir dari anak-anak kecil tersebut untuk membalas dendam atas apa yang telah Freyjanity perbuat pada mereka. Mereka memiliki hati Ymir yang kuat di dalam tubuh mereka. Zeras yakin bahwa anak-anak tersebut tidak akan menjadi seseorang yang "mati" hanya karena telah kehilangan orang tua maupun tempat tinggal mereka.

Dengan bantuan dari Reinhart, Zeras berhasil menciptakan sebuah panti asuhan besar di Prontera, kota terbesar di Kerajaan Rune Midgard. Panti asuhan tersebut menjadi tempat tinggal bagi anak-anak tersebut dan juga menjadi tempat di mana mereka dilatih untuk bisa bertahan hidup menghadapi masa depan yang tidak menentu. Dengan demikian, Zeras percaya bahwa masa depan Kerajaan Rune Midgard akan penuh dengan pengharapan.

* * *

**Ragnarok Online © Gravity Co., Ltd.**

**Beyond © Vegence**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**The New Beginning**

* * *

Noctis, Zaritaz, dan Celesse. Itulah nama ketiga anak Zeras. Umur mereka terpaut satu tahun dengan Noctis sebagai anak sulung dan Celesse sebagai anak bungsu. Zeras bisa saja menyuruh ketiga anaknya untuk tinggal di rumah serba berkecukupan miliknya, tapi dia memutuskan untuk melepas ketiga anak kesayangannya tersebut ke panti asuhan agar mereka bisa hidup bersama dengan anak-anak lainnya. Alasan Zeras melakukan hal itu tak lain tak bukan adalah agar bisa membuat ketiga anaknya membaur dengan orang lain, sekaligus agar bisa lebih efisien dalam melatih kekuatan mereka.

Itulah seorang Zeras yang dipercayai oleh seluruh Kerajaan Rune Midgard. Dia adalah pimpinan dari ksatria yang dimiliki oleh kerajaan tersebut. Dia disegani oleh banyak orang karena kemampuan tingkat tingginya dan juga disukai oleh raja, tapi dia tidak ingin memanjakan ketiga anak piatunya. Menurutnya, semua orang dilahirkan sama di dunia ini— hanya saja dia memang sedikit lebih menspesialkan ketiga anaknya daripada anak-anak lainnya.

Sejak hari pertama di panti asuhan, Noctis, Zaritaz, dan Celesse merupakan anak yang sangat mudah berteman dengan siapa saja. Di mana ada mereka, selalu ada keramaian. Mereka bahkan tidak terlihat seperti seperti anak-anak yang baru saja diculik oleh Freyjanity dan kehilangan sang ibu. Mereka bertiga memang memiliki sifat yang hampir sama, meskipun tentu saja tetap ada hal-hal yang membedakan mereka.

Menurut banyak orang, Noctis adalah figur kakak yang baik bagi kedua orang adiknya. Dia memang usil, suka menggoda para gadis, dan juga anak-anak sesama jenis kelaminnya. Terkadang dia bertingkah bodoh dan memarahi Zaritaz serta Celesse karena menganggap mereka salah, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang adiknya. Dia sangat memanjakan Zaritaz dan Celesse karena dia tahu bahwa saat berada di panti asuhan, hanya dialah yang bisa diandalkan oleh kedua orang tersebut. Dia rela tidak makan hanya untuk memberikannya pada Zaritaz. Dia rela tidak tidur hanya untuk membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur pada Celesse.

Zaritaz seperti memiliki dua kepribadian. Suatu saat dia akan menjadi sangat pendiam dan benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat, tapi semenit kemudian dia akan berubah menjadi sangat hiperaktif dan bergerak ke sana kemarin seperti tidak bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun. Saat berada di tempat pelatihan, dia akan heboh sendiri karena suatu hal yang sebenarnya biasa saja. Semua orang beranggapan bahwa Zaritaz merupakan anak terlucu di panti asuhan. Dia memang memiliki selera humor yang cukup tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Masalahnya adalah dia tidak pernah sadar bahwa dirinya lucu dan itulah yang membuat dia terlihat semakin lucu.

Celesse bisa dikatakan sedikit lebih pendiam dari kedua orang kakaknya, meskipun masih dalam golongan ramai untuk orang lain. Dia sering terlihat bingung dan takut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia juga yang paling cuek karena jika seseorang menanyakan sesuatu padanya, dia lebih sering memilih untuk diam. Bisa jadi karena dia memang tidak tahu apa jawabannya, tapi juga bisa jadi dia tidak ingin membahas hal tersebut. Meskipun begitu, dia selalu menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Noctis maupun Zaritaz. Dia tidak pernah membangkang dan selalu mengikuti apa saja yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Dia juga memiliki hati yang sangat lembut dan bisa menjadi penghangat di antara hubungan tiga bersaudara Hyperion tersebut. Satu hal lagi. Dia memiliki sensor yang tajam jika ada orang tampan di dekatnya.

Di tahun pertama Noctis, Zaritaz, dan Celesse berada di pantai asuhan, mereka berkenalan dengan dua orang anak kembar bernama Hagoonie dan Shadow berkat kamar panti asuhan mereka yang letaknya berseberangan—satu kamar diisi oleh satu orang anak. Lambat laun, kelima orang anak seumuran tersebut menjadi sangat dekat satu sama lain. Hagoonie menjadi sangat dekat dengan Zaritaz dan Celesse, sedangkan Noctis sudah menganggap Shadow sebagai adiknya sendiri. Sejak pertama kali berkenalan, mereka menjadi sangat dekat dan seakan-akan tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun.

Hagoonie sebagai anak sulung sangatlah pendiam. Dia tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu jika tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara duluan—sangat berbeda dari Shadow yang banyak bicara dan sering mencari masalah dengan banyak orang. Untungnya Zaritaz dan Celesse berhasil membuat Hagoonie sedikit lebih mau membuka mulut—meskipun masih saja susah. Celesse sangat cocok dengan Hagoonie karena mereka berdua memiliki kegemaran yang sama, yaitu panah. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ketiga anak lainnya yang lebih suka memegang alat pertarungan jarak dekat.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu, Hagoonie tiba-tiba saja mengalami kecelakaan saat menjalani pelatihan bela diri di panti asuhan. Dia tergelincir lantai yang licin dan membuat kaki kanannya terkilir. Seorang gadis bernama Miucha yang saat itu sedang berada di dekatnya segera membawanya ke klinik panti asuhan yang hanya diisi oleh seorang dokter perempuan dan seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan namun sangat murung. Pada awalnya, Miucha dan Hagoonie sama sekali tidak memedulikan anak itu. Mereka berdua fokus berbincang-bincang pada dokter yang ada di dalam klinik, tapi tatapan mata anak laki-laki itu membuat Miucha dan Hagoonie tidak tega untuk tidak berbicara padanya.

Diawali dengan "hai", Miucha dan Hagoonie akhirnya mengetahui nama anak laki-laki itu dan alasan kenapa dia berada di klinik. Sang ibu yang telah tiada memberi nama RL padanya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang pendiam, namun memiliki senyum secerah matahari siang. Dia terpaksa berada di klinik ini karena nekat memainkan tombak untuk ukuran orang dewasa yang cukup berat dan alhasil, menusuk tangannya sendiri hingga sobek. Hagoonie yang merasa cocok dengan Miucha dan RL memutuskan untuk mengenalkan dua anak tersebut pada Shadow, Noctis, Zaritaz, dan Celesse. Dengan demikian, terbentuklah persahabatan dari tujuh orang anak yang seakan-akan sudah ditentukan oleh takdir Odin.

Di akhir tahun pertama mereka berada di panti asuhan, Noctis bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang sangat amat sangat cantik saat sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Zeras ke panti asuhan. Gadis itu duduk sendirian sambil memainkan berbagai macam bunga di halaman depan panti asuhan yang memang bisa disebut sebagai taman bunga. Bagi Noctis, gadis itu terlihat sangat amat sangat menawan di antara bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang bisa hidup di Midgard. Coltya. Begitulah dia disebut. Sejak awal bertemu dengan Coltya, Noctis sudah yakin bahwa gadis itu bukanlah seseorang yang manis dan anggun seperti apa yang diperlihatkan oleh fisiknya.

Dan dugaan itu benar.

Coltya memang diakui sangat pintar oleh banyak orang, terutama dalam hal meracik obat serta memikirkan strategi pertarungan, tapi dia sangatlah beringas. Jika ada orang yang mengganggu jalannya, maka dia akan segera memarahi orang itu. Dia juga tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidak mau menurut padanya. Wajahnya memang sangat cantik—bahkan seorang RL yang terlihat tidak menaruh minat pada lawan maupun sesama jenis mengatakan bahwa Coltya sangat cantik—tapi dia menyembunyikan seekor singa di balik itu semua.

Coltya juga merupakan orang yang suka menggunakan kecantikannya untuk memanipulasi orang lain. Jika sedang mengalami kesusahan, dia sering bertingkah lemah dan membuat para pria membantunya. Noctis, Zaritaz, Celesse, Hagoonie, Shadow, dan RL sangatlah patuh pada Coltya. Noctis bahkan menganggap Coltya sebagai kakaknya sendiri dan RL yang notabene susah untuk dekat dengan orang lain bisa bicara panjang lebar dengan Coltya. Selain itu, Coltya sangat dingin jika di hadapan orang yang belum dikenalnya. Dia juga bisa dibilang pintar menyembunyikan jati dirinya karena di hadapan orang lain dia akan terlihat sangat feminin, tapi di hadapan teman-teman terdekatnya dia selalu terlihat seperti raja hutan.

* * *

Kini sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali panti asuhan dibentuk. Anak-anak yang dulunya terlihat sangat kecil untuk ukuran Zeras telah tumbuh menjadi remaja wanita dan pria yang mampu berjalan dengan kaki mereka sendiri. Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi mereka yang berusia tujuh belas tahun ke atas untuk keluar dari panti asuhan dan mulai bekerja pada kerajaan, terutama setelah terdengar kabar bahwa Freyjanity mulai bangkit kembali untuk melancarkan aksi mereka.

Kebanyakan dari mereka membentuk _guild_ baru dan membeli satu rumah untuk ditinggali bersama-sama. Hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Coltya, Noctis, Zaritaz, Celesse, Hagoonie, Shadow, Miucha, dan RL. Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan saat Celesse—sebagai orang termuda di antara mereka—berhasil menginjak usia tujuh belas. RL mendaftarkan mereka semua di kantor _guild_ Prontera dan memilih VEGENCE sebagai nama _guild_ pertama mereka. Mereka juga memilih Miucha menjadi ketua karena mereka percaya hanya Miucha-lah yang cocok untuk memimpin mereka semua.

Kini, mereka memilih hidup untuk membasmi Freyjanity dari Kerajaan Rune Midgard.


End file.
